<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy day at home by Lonliest_muffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728453">Lazy day at home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin'>Lonliest_muffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weird AUs/Plot Bunnies??? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'healthy' Relationships, Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Cloudy mischief cause this is sorta Skull-centric, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, as healthy as these people would ever be, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skull wakes up one day and decides to get up to some mischief.<br/>Sometimes he forgets how starved for intimacy his mates can be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcobaleno/Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fon/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fon/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weird AUs/Plot Bunnies??? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to try writing something quick of these disasters being in a healthy, poly relationship.<br/>This is my very first time publishing anything more steamy than a kiss. I hope it works for somebody out there!</p><p>Enjoy~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up surrounded by cozy warmth and sleeping bodies, should honestly be something Skull is quite used to at this point. But it still gets him on edge every time. Luckily, each time, Fon is already quite awake and just coherent enough to soothe his initial fright.</p><p>But honestly, who wouldn't be soothed by a low, grumbling voice, sounding like pure golden honey and affection? "Skull..."<br/>
Even if Fon just says one word, his sleepy voice is already quite a bit. It makes something in the pit of Skull's stomach curl up and purr contently and he has to wipe the sleep from his eyes. </p><p>Then Skull stretches a bit, gently shifting Mammon in his arms, so he can turn a bit and attend to Fon properly. His own voice dips into a light, pleased rumble, completely out of his control. It's a response to Fon's call. "Morning, Fon..." </p><p>And Skull gives his mate a bright, warm smile, maybe edging just a little into lingering hysteria, but Fon gracefully overlooks that. Instead, his slippery little dragon pushes himself off of the mattress a bit and easily manouvers himself over a soundly sleeping pair of Rains, fitting himself closely into Skull's side then. He seems intent on staying cuddled up there and honestly, Skull has no complaints on that.</p><p>Mammon does though, since they get kind of caged in when, from the other side of their triple queen sized bed, Verde shifts a bit closer and curls up against Skull's other side. They make their displeasure known by burrowing deeper into Skull's chest, huffing faintly and shifting about some more.</p><p>Its getting a little uncomfortable with how Mammon's hip is pressing against his crotch and Fon's weight is cutting of the blood flow to his arm. So Skull works on getting himself out of the situation. He starts with slight shifting, then he pushes Mammon over onto Verde carefully and starts to sit up. </p><p>But Fon's iron-hold closes around his arm and the Storm has no right to sound so dishearted. Especially while his voice is still heavy with sleep. "Leaving so soon?" </p><p>Skull can't break any of his mates' hearts. Ever. And it's a bit of a problem.<br/>
He heaves a soft sigh, reaching out his free hand and tracing that lovely face, from Fon's chin, up along his jawline, until Skull has himself a handful of those beautiful, black locks.</p><p>Fon positively melts into his grasp, going boneless when Skull pulls him closer and presses a kiss to those rough lips.<br/>
Fon, by far, has the roughest lips out of all of them, since he never uses any lip care, but he also has the most talented tongue, which he makes a point to prove at every opportunity. </p><p>The chaste kiss soon devolves into a lazy dance of tongues, exploring at their leisure, dragging unwilling, adorable little sounds out of this literal Adonis of a man, bit by bit. Each sound is another victory and, eventually, even the strongest Storm admits defeat, breaking the kiss to catch his breath.</p><p>Skull had seen this man go up against armies, without breaking a <em>sweat</em>, but one kiss? Oh, you can bet one kiss leaves the Storm flushed and breathing heavily. </p><p>And by the way Fon's blush is slowly deepening and a sweet scent fills the air... That kiss triggered quite a bit more than just heavy breathing. And the noise Fon makes! Skull would never dare claim any of his Omegas whine, but this is cutting it close. </p><p>Surprisingly, that's when Reborn speaks up, "Wanna move this to the bathroom?", sounding mildly interested at best.<br/>
But Skull knows better. The fact their patriarch spoke up at all is... Evidence there is massive amounts of interest.</p><p>Fon makes an inquisitive, little noise, still clinging onto his arm, but Skull wants to be a bit of a brat. And Reborn owes him for the stunt he pulled last night. "Oh I don't know... How's about we keep things here instead? It's pretty warm..." </p><p>Of course, being the clean freak he is, that is not an option for their resident Sun. But he comes close to conceding. Skull can almost smell the conflict in the air. In the end, he's just too nice. "Fiiiine. One Shower for three..."</p><p>And there is an instant uptick of happiness in the room. Lal, Colonello, Verde and Mammon are probably just glad they're going to fuck off with their noise. Skull isn't gonna let that stand. "But I'm gonna need some help. Mammon put their butt on me and now I'm hard."</p><p>Silence falls the moment that offer is spoken. You could legitimately hear a pin drop. </p><p>Then, Fon whisks him up into his arms, jumping easily over Mammon's madly grasping tentacles and smoothly dodging out of the way of Colonello's graceless lunge.Verde couldn't be bothered to try, much too tired to even get up, but the disatiesfied noise he makes is more than enough.<br/>
And Lal? Lal went straight for her gun, ready at the side of their bed, taking aim. Her aim is thrown off when Reborn, the bastard, fires one of his guns at her, gracing her cheek just so.<br/>
And then the bathroom door is already slammed shut. Jesus Christ. </p><p>Skull finds himself plopped down onto the nearest surface, the recently installed changing table, Fon pressing closer then and looking down at him pleadingly. He almost looks anguished and Skull wouldn't ever leave any of his own to suffer. He purses his lips the faintest bit and let's Fon take the lead.</p><p>It's pure hunger and desperation, but that's fine. Skull can soothe some of that by tracing a hand through Fon's hair. It gets some of that terrible tension of of Fon's posture. Skull feels that it's a bit like saying 'I'm here, I see you, I will help you.' </p><p>Fon breaks the kiss much sooner, getting to work on Skull's underwear immediately then, not that Skull can pay much attention to that. Reborn wants his share of kisses. And oh boy, does Reborn know how to kiss. His tongue is not quite as clever as Fon's, but his lips are smooth and his desperation his slow burning, no matter the circumstance. </p><p>By the time Reborn breaks that kiss, Fon had already gotten him naked and Skull winces just a bit. Getting that tattoo there must've been one of his most painful ones, but just the way it enchants his mates proves that it had been worth it. Fon traces one of the black lines along his lower abdomen and Reborn's hand is magnetized there as well.</p><p>Because they are a ridiculously possessive bunch and the only way they'd let him go anywhere without a babysitter is if Skull literally writes their damn names on his body.<br/>
<strong>God he loves them so damn much.</strong></p><p>Fon takes the initiative first, gracefully dropping to one knee and wrapping those skilled, calloused fingers around his length, pressing a kiss to the side of it then. But Reborn, ever the leader, bristles up at that, trying his best to form thoughts outside the haze of <em>heat and want and lust</em>. "How do you want this, Lackey." </p><p>Fon pauses as well, looking up at him with bright, panicked eyes, so Skull has to soothe him first, ruffling a hand through his hair. Then he turns to the Arcobaleno's official leader.<br/>
Reborn is hanging onto self control by a thread and Skull thinks is very kind and very cute of him. He looks up at his Sun through his eyelashes, a little smirk playing over his lips then. "I want both of you on your knees for me, Senpai. Can you do that?" </p><p>And he really didn't need to ask. Reborn joined Fon immediately, pushing Skull's legs apart a bit more so they could both get their lips on him right away. And even in this, they are so very different.<br/>
Fon loves to give kisses and teasing nips, interspersed with rare, light sucking and Reborn loves to drag the whole of his tongue up along the entire length, to then wrap his lips around the head and suck sharply there. </p><p>And these bastard know how to work in a team, too. Staying out of each other's way in the beginning. Alternating which of them palms him at the base. Meeting in the middle by the end of it and swiping their tongue simultaneously over his head.<br/>
Skull really can't help himself when he's being treated so very nicely, while being watched by those adoring eyes.<br/>
One pair an all consuming, abysmal black, the other a gorgeous, shining dark brown.</p><p>He can't hold on much longer and one of them palms him through his orgasm, keeping their hold on him tight, just so his knot doesn't pop prematurely. Skull can barely keep his eyes open, but watching his Omegas get covered in his cum... Is very much a treat he wants to enjoy.<br/>
And then Reborn and Fon are so mean as to kiss each other, licking the cum off of one another, until they are mostly presentable again.</p><p>They're looking up at him again, hunger in their eyes and Skull feels a little cornered. He raises one eyebrow at them, a little smile quirking on his lips. "So... How's about that shower?" </p><p>Reborn, going his version of bright red, a faint dusting of pink coming over the bridge of his nose, immediately leaves to go prepare all of that. All while Fon just laughs softly, resting his cheek against Skull's thigh and looking up at him with purely adoring eyes. </p><p>Skull winks down at his patient Omega, nodding towards his fussy Sun. He keeps his voice purposefully low. "Gonna fuck him first. I want you to watch him come apart on my knot, <em>wǒ de fēngbào</em>." </p><p>And Fon goes bright red, not from the thought of watching that, but from the endearment. He got used to watching a while ago. But somehow, he's never build up an immunity for any of the chinese endearments Skull's learned so far. Fon is so, so cute. "I would love that, <em>wǒ de yún</em>..." </p><p>Skull nods then, gently shifting his leg away, so his Storm knows to give him room, then he stands up and walks across the room, walking up behind his Sun then. Reborn noticed him instantly, he stopped moving, but there's still a fussy energy about him. Skull wraps his arms around him and presses a kiss to his shoulder blade, his voice dipping low, almost growly. "I want you in the shower, facing me and touching yourself. Can you do that, Senpai?" </p><p>And Reborn does this little half huff, half scoff, like that'd be the easiest thing and not massively against his pride. "Of course, Lackey." </p><p>So Skull backs of, gives his most powerful Omega some room and watches in mild anticipation. Reborn was actually getting ready to do just as he asked... Which is a little odd. Usually it takes more to get Reborn to agree to some of his more outlandish ideas... Actually... "When's the last time you took the suppressants Verde made you, <em>il mio sole</em>?" </p><p>And Reborn sort of melts and preens at the same time, a bright red flush on his cheeks now, a teasing, little tilt in his smirk. Skull can get all sorts of interesting reactions out of him, just by speaking a little Italian. "About four days ago, <em>la mia nuvola</em>..." </p><p>And that does all sorts of things to Skull. Mostly, it's sends a jolt of excitement through him. He gives his sun a slight smirk, his eyes glinting faintly, even in the bright bathroom lights. "My my... Whatever should we do if you end up pregnant from this, hm?" </p><p>And the flush spreads lower on Reborn body, down to his shoulders almost and their Sun almost hits his head on the shower stall's wall when he toses it back like that. Reborn curses under his breath, high off of all sorts of pheromones, probably. "I want it. Get over here already." </p><p>And there is a dangerous snarl in his voice, so Skull bustles over there immediately, pulling Reborn up a bit and kissing him to soothe his anger down some. It works just a little and then Skull almost has to ruin what little is left of the cozy morning mood by now. "But it's important, <em>il mio sole</em>. We made a deal. I won't get any of you pregnant, unless you've explicitly told me so outside of your heats..." </p><p>And Reborn makes this frustrated noise, pulling him even closer and turning on the shower. You could almost say there is a pout on his lips now. His speech is slurring as well, which is not a good sign. How far along into his heat is he? "'Nello and Lal got pregnant. 's not fair... "</p><p>Skull just about bites back the instinctual coo, pressing kisses into Reborn's throat instead, nosing the scent glands that are there then. In heat, Reborn smells like the most overpriced, sugary coffee drink and he loathes it... But Skull has always adored it. Reborn smells exactly like his favourite type of coffee!<br/>
Skull lightly presses his teeth against the tan throat and Reborn does this long, drawn out sigh, going limp against him and grumbling lowly. "'s not fair. Wanna get pregnant too..."</p><p>And at that point, Skull can only sigh, pushing that throat back away from himself with one hand and pinning Reborn against the tile like that. He puts on his Alpha voice, gently reprimanding his heatstricking Omega. Because it needs to be said. "Don't make these sorts of decisions on your own, Reborn. We are a family. We decide together." </p><p>And Reborn might've actually teared up with his frustrations, but the fight leaves him as well. He's way too heated to come up with a snarky reply. "...'m not sorry."</p><p>And Reborn really is much too cute. Skull can read between the lines, after all. "I'll still fuck you, but now... How's about you come over here, Fon? Stand with your back against the tile."</p><p>And after just some maneuvering, Reborn's indignation finally sets in. "This is... Why?" </p><p>Skull smirks to himself, lightly pinning Reborn's hands down on either side of Fon's body. Fon blinks innocently at Reborn, giving him a tiny smile. Skull calmly explains what's happening. "This is your punishment. I'm going to fuck you up against Fon. And then I'm going to let Fon ride me as much as he wants. As a treat." </p><p>And now Fon looks positively excited, while Reborn tenses just a bit. "I... That's..." </p><p>Skull soothes one hand down his back, watching in mild fascination when Reborn naturally dips forward a bit and arches his back, spreading his legs eagerly. "If you want me to stop, or you need a break, just say red, il mio sole."</p><p>And Reborn is trembling, his face already buried in Fon's shoulder when he manages a faint nod. And Skull doesn't need much more motivation to slide home. </p><p>And really, Reborn just makes the most exquisite noises when you go right to grinding over his p-spot upon entry. This high-pitched, cut off series of gasps, followed by a low groan when he goes limp after his first orgasm. And that's really when the fun begins. Because a relaxed partner, is a properly prepared partner. </p><p>Skull can really only fit all of himself into any of his mates after they'd already orgasmed once at least. Reborn is no different. He moans so prettily when Skull pushes all the way inside, his hands jerking and pulling in Skull's grasp, rutting back against his hips desperately.<br/>
But Skull stays nice and still until Reborn worked his way through his second orgasm. Skull only starts moving when Reborn stills completely, quick, focused thrusts of his hips, because this is truly more about getting Reborn through his heat relatively quickly. </p><p>And it just so happens that Reborn's favourite spot is right at the tip of Skull's length, so this kind of thrusting soon has Reborn a shaking, moaning mess, falling apart beautifully once Skull's knot inflates.<br/>
And somewhere down the line, Fon had ended up wrapping his hands around Reborn, kissing their sun with that talented tongue of his, muffling most of the delicious moans, but dragging out Reborn orgasm to last even longer. </p><p>But Skull isn't done yet. Because Reborn isn't just any random Omega.<br/>
This much? Would have never been enough to impregnate any of the <strong><em>l Prescelti Sette</em></strong>, honestly. It's highly unlikely any normal Alpha could ever satisfy them.<br/>
Skull, however, has Cloudy tricks up his sleeves.</p><p>He presses harder against Reborn and he can feel the way both, Fon and Reborn brace themselves. Then he floods his length with a ridiculous amount of Cloud flames, doubling the size easily while keeping Reborn firmly in pace. Predictably, Reborn's back arches and his head snaps back onto Skull's shoulder, keening shamelessly to the ceiling.</p><p>Like this, Skull can also peek over Reborn shoulder, watching in interest as a faint bump slowly forms on the sun's abdomen. Because Skull is very nice. And he's making very sure that his heatstricken Omega will most definitely learn his lesson. He doesn't usually fill any of them up quite this much, but Reborn had wanted to be pregnant. And he'd almost managed to go behind their backs to do so. Which is not cool. </p><p>So Skull pulls Reborn's hands off the tiles, pulling them down and pressing them to the growing bump. Reborn goes very, very still, panting softly and remaining arched just like that. Skull knows he has his undivided attention right now. So he growls lowly near Reborn's ears. "We will talk about this first. All of us. And then I'll give this to you again and again until it takes and you'll have our babies. Have I made myself clear, Omega mine?"</p><p>And Reborn sighs softly, managing a slow nod, his whole form trembling, supported only on his shoulder and where they are joined as one.<br/>
Then Skull raises Reborn's right hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the bonding mark on Reborn's wrist there.<br/>
And he does feel rather accomplished when that alone drags one last, weak orgasm from Reborn, before he finally goes completely boneless. All his Sun's available energy switched over to milking Skull for all he's worth. It's honestly very cute how it always ends like this... </p><p>Then a familar hand soothes over Skull's cheek and his eyes fly open, blinking faintly at Fon then. Fon, luckily, just looks amused, even though Skull had forgotten to pay attention to him. He gives his Storm an apologetic smile, nuzzling into his palm, as well as Reborn's shoulder. "I'll be done soon... Then you'll get your treat."</p><p>And that's how Skull ended up spending that day at home. For once, he just took the time to pay lots of attention to each of his mates. </p><p>It was a very pleasant day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cursed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an ABO Universe in which the curse works... differently.</p><p>Very, very differently.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guest Hosoo requested an expansion on this AU and I felt inspired! </p><p>It may not be smexy stuff, really, it's more Angst/Hurt/Comfort, but please enjoy~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The l Prescelti Sette. </p><p>A name rarely mentioned, even amongst those that might someday earn such a title.<br/>Yet each story that is told of these alleged people ends the same way. After some time of being active, they simply disappear of the face of the earth.</p><p>Nobody has ever been able to figure out what happened to any of these alleged l Prescelti Sette. The assumption had always been that those Alpha simply died in battle. And their Omega Sky died of grief shortly after. </p><p>
  <em>The truth is much more harrowing.</em>
</p><p>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:</p><p>Luce advised him to turn off his airship completely. Apparently, whatever they are doing today might take a while. That should've been the first red flag, but Skull didn't think anything of it. He simply gave his fellow Omega a bright smile, before using his remote keys to turn off the electronics he left running to keep the place cozy warm.</p><p>Then they went to meet the others and began to climb up some strange mountain. The mood was low, so Skull tried to help the others lift their spirits, but not everyone is a morning person.<br/>Especially at 4 am. Fon had been just awake enough to have a proper conversation with, so there was that, at least. Also, Lal's puppy crush, Colonello, was with them today. He can be fun, when he's awake, so Skull had been looking forward to that. </p><p>They reached the summit eventually, after like an hour of trekking up at a near 70 degree angle. And up there, they met that weirdo, Checkerface, or whatever. <br/>Apparently, this guy was the one that brought all of them together? Skull just vaguely remembers him as the one that gave him the envelope that contained the invitation. It didn't seem important, at the time.</p><p>Luce directed them to stand in a circle and the others followed her order without much thought. They were focused on the Checkerface guy, so Skull was the only one that paid attention to what Luce had them gather around. </p><p>It was some strange rock formation. And it radiated all sorts of bad vibes. And it was steadily getting worse, especially while that Checkerface guy was droning on about some greater good. <br/>And while Skull almost backed away instinctually, Luce just seemed... Resigned? She merely closed her eyes and lowered her head. Another red flag. </p><p>You see, this is when Skull noticed that something was wrong. He might not have been born into the mafia, but he had been a part of it ever since he ended up in their group. Which had already been about a year. Time flies. <br/>Anyway, at this point in time, Skull was able to read some subtle body language. And what he saw in Luce in that moment was a... Kind of tension. A sick kind of anticipation that left him feeling empty and cold. </p><p>Luce was an Omega, but the way her body tensed was the exact way Skull so often saw. It's the same way a hungry Alpha readies themselves to pounce on and claim an unwilling Omega. </p><p>And then, Skull didn't see much of anything anymore, for quite a while. Some kind of light had suddenly blinded him. The others too, judging by the way they cried out. But... That wasn't all that happened. Fever chased through his body, numbing him down and it felt similar to heat, but... not quite?</p><p>It's warmth and stickiness that's concentrated low in his stomach, yes, but it didn't give him the same fuzzy headache heats usually did. In fact, this weird heat actually sharpened his senses significantly. To a level that he was not used to, actually.<br/>Suddenly, he could <em>smell</em> Everything!</p><p>He could smell uncertainty, discomfort and heat in the air in ways he never did before. And then, a sharp pain pulsed through his abdomen that brought him to his knees and nearly triggered a scream to slip loose. There were alarmed voices around him, the others, groaning faintly and smelling <em>distraught</em>. </p><p>Were they in pain too? What was happening? </p><p>The pain dulled after a moment and Skull forced his eyes open, forcing himself to his knees. There were way too many conflicting scents in the air. Arousal and fear and realization followed by horror. So he relied on his eyes to see what was up. The blinding light was gone, but the others were on the ground, curled up and shivering. </p><p><em>They</em> were what smelled so sweet. <br/>And, while it was overwhelmingly intense now, Skull still knew the smell of an Omega in heat. This was just the mix of several, immensely powerful Omega in heat. Which was... Odd. The others were Alphas, he knew this with certainty. </p><p>After all, being Alphas was what allowed them to reach the top of their respective careers. But now? Now they smelled sweet and needy and <em>tempting</em>. <br/>And he could've. Like Luce, he could've let these new, <em>intense </em> instincts take over. But it was this new world of smells that punched through the fog of arousal in his mind. </p><p>Confusion. Displeasure. <strong>Terror</strong>. </p><p>That's what the main feeling in the air was. Fear and confusion. The others were completely overwhelmed by something they had never before experienced. And Skull wasn't going to jump on this kind of opportunity. He never did and he never would. </p><p>He struggled a bit, but eventually, he managed to unearth a nose clip from some pocket in his bikesuit, clipping it over his nose and taking several, deep breaths. He could still taste the sweetness, but without his sense of smell, his mind slowly cleared up some. </p><p>And that's when he heard her growl.<br/>Luce. No longer an Omega. An aggressive Alpha. She'd betrayed them and Skull wasn't even mentally caught up on that. All he registered was that <strong><em>Luce</em></strong> had pounced on <em><strong>Reborn</strong></em> and was now attempting to <strong>rape</strong> him.<br/>When their Sun, their defacto Leader, was at his <em>weakest</em>. </p><p>And Reborn had never been very kind to Skull. In fact, he'd been cruel. <br/>But <em>nobody</em>, no matter what they did, deserves to have that happen to them. So Skull charged. And perhaps it was just a graceless tackle, but it still got Luce off of Reborn. Now, he was her focus. And boy, she sure knew how to growl right of the bat.</p><p>Not that he didn't. Skull didn't even know he could make a sound that dark and vicious! "What the fuck, Luce?!" </p><p>And Luce was insane. Had to be, to have that kind of look on her face. Something that twisted and dark shouldn't ever be on a face that pretty. "Get out of my way, Skull! <strong>They're <em>mine!</em></strong>" </p><p>And that's when all the red flags suddenly made sense. Luce had planned this. Had at least known that this is what would happen today. She had been okay with, at least, the possibility that she would rape all of them.<br/>And Skull might be a non combatant, but he <em>will fight</em> fucking tooth and nail to protect <strong>his own</strong>. "Over my dead body you <strong>psycho bitch! </strong></p><p>Skull dropped into a low crouch and tackled her once again, struggling to overpower her for a moment, then he managed to grab and pin her arms down to her sides, ending with them in an awkward hug of sorts.<br/>And Luce tried her best, kicked him where it hurts, growled and struggled viciously. But Skull was determined to, if nothing else, give the others a chance to get some distance between them all. </p><p>What Skull honestly didn't think of is the fact that, at the very least, three of the six people he was protecting, had firearms on them at all times. He nearly jumped six feet in the air when a bullet buried itself through his upper arm and into Luce's shoulder. She stopped struggling and Skull managed to push them both forward. Then... The mountain kind of... Ended? A steep hill had been behind Luce and he hadn't seen. <em>She fell.</em>.<br/>Sure, he cursed up a storm initially, because, ow, fuck?! But at the very least... The danger was... Taken care of, now?</p><p>Luce is... Dead... </p><p>
  <em>Holy shit...</em>
</p><p>Skull might've stood there, in shock, for quite a while. He only snapped out of it when someone damn near shouted his name. It was Reborn. The only one of them that was holding a gun in his, admittedly shaky, hands. "Skull." </p><p>And Skull shook his head a bit, stepping away from Luce and huffing harshly. Reborn was aiming at him now and that damn near gave him whiplash. He raised his hands slowly, attempting to placate the <em>most powerful hitman on planet earth</em>. "Calm down, I wasn't gonna-I'd never-" </p><p>And Reborn eyes narrowed dangerously, clicking off the safety and taking proper aim. And even if he was on the ground, flushed darkly and completely wrecked, he chased a certain kind of terror into the core of Skull. "On your knees. Hands behind your head." </p><p>And Skull followed those instructions immediately, slowly lowering himself and casting one look around to check on the others. Reborn was the most composed, alongside Lal, whom were both aiming their guns at him now. Colonello was curled up around himself, little more than a shaking lump on the floor next to Lal.</p><p>Viper was twisted up in their robe, their rabid breathing the only noise next to the quiet grunts Verde gave of when he fought himself into an upright sitting position. Fon seemed to have been hit the roughest, panting softly and laying flat on his stomach, twitching every now and then.</p><p>Skull looked back at Reborn, linking his hands together behind his head securely. He would never harm them. And he would never let harm come upon them. But they're mafia. They would never trust empty words. So Skull tried to explain. "Reborn... My noseclip. I'm not... I'm not gonna be pulled along by instinct. I would never... What Luce did... I..." </p><p>And Reborn silenced him with a shot that hit just beside him. Skull flinched, but he made an effort not to move. This time, Lal spoke. "You... What happened. You were... Why aren't you... like us..." </p><p>And Skull maybe should've mentioned that he used to be an Omega long before today. "I'm... I was an Omega. I... I think... I'm an Alpha now..? Are you.... Are you all... In heat or... Am I reading this wrong?" </p><p>And maybe the adrenaline was bleeding out of all of them, because Lal lowered her gun, instead, using it to try to get up. And really, that alone awoke an instinct Skull had been worried would have left him now. He still cared for them, still desired to nurture them. "Lal, don't-don't move, you'll aggravate-" </p><p>But he'd been a second too late. Lal dropped back down to her knees, a small cry of pain leaving her and, even in his own distress, Reborn looked over at her immediately. He looked back a moment later, tense and still aiming his gun, but Skull hadn't moved at all. He calmly stared at Reborn, as calm as he could when the aches from Luce's struggling were starting to really hurt now. "Reborn. Put down the gun, I can... I can help. I know how to get you guys through this. I... I promise-" </p><p>And this is when Skull remembers some of the spartan training Reborn put him through. He speaks slow and evenly, clearly enunciating each word. "<ins>Non farei... mai del male a nessuno di voi... Lo giuro sulla mia vita. No ... giuro su omertà!</ins>"</p><p>Vowing by omerta that he would never harm any of them... Seems to be exactly what was needed. Reborn remained still for a few seconds, before he hissed faintly. "Your pronunciation is still shit. We'll need to work on that."</p><p>Skull only moved when Reborn lowered his gun fully, slowly standing up and looking over the others again. Lal had managed to drag Colonello to an upright position and Viper was slowly straightening their robe out with shaking hands. It's impressive that they'd managed to muster enough of their flame to hover somewhat. They were clearly uncomfortable, anyway. </p><p>Verde had pulled off his coat, clearly more concerned about his massive fever than a decent state of dress, as he was trying to take his shirt off as well at this point. Fon wasn't far behind, having already ripped of his hanfu, now sitting there shirtless, his entire body flushed. Skull did blush at that, but he pulled his mind back to the issue at hand. </p><p>For this, they would need to communicate, clearly. Perhaps clearer than they ever did before. "Guys I... I know this sounds stupid, but I have a... A sled? On my ship. I'll go get it and you'll be able to sit on that, so I can take you down this shit mountain. I... Have a feeling we need to hurry. Maybe someone will come to check on.... On Luce..." </p><p>Fon gave a defeated sound and that should never be. They Storm should never sound that devastated. "Where would we go from there, Skull. Do tell me." </p><p>And Skull wasn't gonna let them fall into depression on top of all this mess. He put his fists on his hips, determined to help them through this. "I have a Nest. On my ship. You're welcomed to wait this out there. I have stuff to help with the fever and... The... Other... Things..."</p><p>Admittedly, the dark blush the thought gave him probably discredited him a little, but... It was their only option, wasn't it? Eventually, he got all of them to agree on his little plan. So he went down to mountain and hurried back with the sled. </p><p>Viper was the most fidgety, so he brought them down first. Then Fon. Then Lal and Colonello, cause they refused to go without the other. After that Verde on his own, because Reborn refused to ride down with anyone. And Skull had been up and running for almost a full hours at that point. With a constant hard on. His patience was wearing thin by the time it was Reborn's turn. "Senpai. Get on the sled. Please." </p><p>And Reborn just glared at him, like all of this is somehow his fault. "This was a stupid idea." </p><p>Skull stared at him for a second, then he calmly reminded him. "This kind of fever will kill you, Senpai. I can help you, but only if you accept said help. If you want me to leave, I will. There is no guarantee whoever comes here next will let your live, though." </p><p>And Reborn knew all of that, frowned darkly, before offering him one hand with clear reluctance. And Skull was careful when he heaved Reborn up and steadied him on his shoulder. It was just a few steps, but that alone was already monumental in Reborn's current state. <br/>And yeah, maybe it was just way too much fun, leading a sled down a mountain with a grumpy hitman sitting right there, acting like a disgruntled cat. </p><p>It was still early noon when Skull finally got all of them down that shitty mountain and into his ship. He'd just pushed in Reborn, when he noticed cars approaching from a distance. <br/>They had the Giglio Nero sigil on them, so Skull hurried inside immediately. The others had gotten settled in well enough and Lal easily pulled Reborn into the Nest whether the hitman liked it or not.</p><p>Skull hated to disrupt their peace. But he would never leave them in the dark about this kind of stuff. "Hey. Um. Luce's men are approaching, so... I'll be in a cockpit, for a second. We'll lift of, so don't get spooked by that. I'll just get us all to one of our safe houses, that okay?" </p><p>A chorus of grumbling greeting him, but if sounded like acknowledgement, so Skull took it as that, leaving them be and rushing to get everything ready. One of Luce's men was banging at his door, but well...<br/>When Skull pulled in the platform and got his baby off the ground, that issue resolved itself. Having an airship is dope, honestly. </p><p>Having an airship with a GPS System Verde himself built is even more dope. He just put in the coordinates, updated the arial map of the path they'd take and off they go. Meaning he now had the time to tend to the others. First things first, food and water. They already emptied the mini fridge he put in his Nest, so he went to his actual kitchen and pulled out every single two liter bottle of liquid he was able to find.</p><p>Mineral water, soft drinks, even energy drinks. Everything he could find. Then he threw several ready-made meals into the microwave, running back and forth between the nest and his kitchen to deliver the food.<br/>They were <em>ravenous</em>.<br/>Skull made sure to order several pizzas to their safe house at that point. </p><p>He was bringing over more blankets, when the first of them finally snapped. Surprisingly, it was Verde. He was most probably naked, his dignity hidden by the blankets he was all twisted up in. "Hey Skull, wanna fuck?" </p><p>And Skull damn near choked on nothing, clearing his throat and fighting the blush on cheeks fiercely. "I'm... Not gonna do that with.... Any of you. You're in heat, Verde. You aren't thinking clearly." </p><p>Verde looked annoyed already, the others were simply watching them curiously. "No, I'm thinking very clearly. If you fuck us, we'll be over with this much quicker. Idiot Civilian..." </p><p>And Skull just sighed heavily. He knew what this was. Desperation and fear and arousal. Trying to take the easy way out. "You're forgetting that I am-That... I was an Omega not even a day ago. I know how heat brain works. You would regret this immensely. Trust me." </p><p>And... Verde gave up. Just like that, shrinking down and frowning darkly. His voice is quiet, furious, but he relents anyways. "Fine. Fucking-fine..." </p><p>And Skull feels a little bad. The others look quite disheartened as well and that pains a primal prt of his soul. Still. He wouldn't turn this into a one time thing of regret. "I have toys you can use. If you want to." </p><p>They were silent for a while, shifting here and there, looking at him expectantly and cautiously. They were watching each other too, waiting for who would give in first. Again, a surprise, Fon turned out to be the one to get over his pride first. "Fine. Get me a toy. But... Show me how. I don't... Know how to deal with this, Skull. I'm sick of it, but... Just-just... help..." </p><p>And he sounded so exhausted and sad that Skull had to bite his lips not to coo. That's what they were thinking? That he'd just dump toys on them and leave? Gosh... "Of course I'd help. I don't plan to force you to get through this on your own." </p><p>The others still looked on the fence about it, staring at Fon and that made their martial art master blush so so dark, but that very quickly changed once Skull returned with the toy he ended up choosing. Now all of them were blushing at the hotpink dildo Skull waved about. "This was my first toy, actually! My mom got it for me when I had my first heat. It's... Pretty small all things considered." </p><p>Fon was by far blushing the hardest, but he calmed down some when Skull dropped into the Nest next to him, showing him the dildo once more. It's not that intimidating, once you get a better look at it. It's fairly smooth, just a little curved and rather simple.<br/>Someone snickered somewhere and Skull honestly couldn't wait to show them all what this little thing can do. </p><p>This'll be a <em>treat</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this was all just a farce to write about Reborn getting it up the butt from Skull! :D<br/>Jkjk how did I do though? </p><p>Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! ❤️💜💛🌫️⛅<br/>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>